Como dos gotas de agua
by Flacacelecr13
Summary: La tripulación Sombrero de paja se dirigen a una isla la cual inquieta a Luffy, sus nakamas se preocupan por él, Nami usa veritaserum para saber la verdad... que será?
1. Chapter 1

**ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA**

**ESTA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NO ONEPIECECIANOS (XD)**

**ME PERTENECEN Y SON SOLO PARANOIAS MÍAS**

Era un atardecer caluroso en el barco de los mugiwara, el Thousand Sunny que navegaba en grand line, cerca del nuevo mundo.

Sanji -la comidaaa!!!- estaba en la entrada de la cocina, con la comida preparada en la mesa. Un segundo después ya estaban todos en la mesa, Luffy era el que más hacía ruido y salpicaba comida, mientras los otros (Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Robin, Chopper, franky, zoro) comían un poco más lento (especialmente Zoro que comió el primer bocado pero cayó sobre la comida y roncaba fuertemente)

Nami- pronto llegaremos a una isla, dicen que es muy misteriosa, que ahí aparecen gente increíbles. Personas que han sido Wanted desde pequeños, hay algunos que lo siguen siendo, y son difíciles de atrapar… uy, espero que no pase nada malo cuando lleguemos... (Temblaba junto con Usopp que en su mano tenia una cruz y decía ''¡¡por favor sácanos de este mundo antes de que nos pase algo….!!'' y en su mente se vislumbró un cadáver caminando en la calle ''¡¡¡¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!'')

Zoro - qué, ya es de mañana? Por que es tan ruidoso el gallo? AAUUCH!! (Nami le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza, Zoro soñaba en que estaba en su campo)

Luffy- JAJAJAJAJA, eso pasa por ser tan dormilón, Zoro… (Zoro se olvidó lo del golpe y se puse en posición de ataque a Luffy) Oi, oi, Zoro, solo bromeaba (aunque decía la verdad) Hey, Nami, cómo se llama esa isla? Me suena familiar los rumores o eso me parece… (Se ponía un poco serio al preguntarlo)

Nami- (se sorprendía por la reacción de Luffy) se llama la Isla Itochi... ( Luffy se puso como en shock, y Nami al verlo también se quedó en shock como si estuviera con algún enemigo, luego él volvió a la normalidad, pero no siguió comiendo, el gran plato estaba medio vacío de carne) Luffy, pasa algo? (negó) ay, dale, decidme qué pasa… (tras de ser respondida con una segunda negación se dirigió a Chopper, diciéndole algo que Robin escuchó como ''veritaserum'', y luego esos dos se iban a la cubierta)

Robin- _qué estarán planeando?_(solo sonreía) _Porqué, el capitán, un chico muy inocente y sincero, no nos quiere decir la verdad? parece que sabe algo de la Isla Itochi… Chopper le va a dar Veritaserum, la poción de la verdad…_ (pensaba un poco seria)

Chopper- (Entrando al comedor junto a Nami) hey Luffy, toma este jugo que está delicioso!!! (Fingía con estrellitas en sus ojos, pues era asqueroso el líquido, que contenía veritaserum, Luffy, al cien por ciento se lo creyó, y alcanzó el jugo y se lo tomó muy rápido que no sintió el mal gusto, tan rápido que se tragó el vaso también)

Sanji- HEEYYY, ESE VASO ES MUY VALIOSOOO!!!! (Iba a estrujar con todas sus fuerzas al pobre Luffy, pero fue detenido por Nami) OOHH nami-swaaannnn, me encanta cuando me detienessss!!!

Nami- Ahora, luffy, nos dirás la verdad, conoces a la Isla Itochi? Estuviste ahí alguna vez? (estaba con celos e iba a matar a Luffy si ya estuvo antes en Grand Line)

Luffy(afectado por el Veritaserum y por el vaso)- N-o, n-unca es-tu-ve ah-í, pe-ro algui-en que des-apareció ha-ce mu-chos años tal v-ez vi-ve ahí….(así contestó, en voz seria que sorprendió a muchos, salvo a Franky, que no lo conocía mucho y no entendía la situación e igual imitó a los demás)

Nami- ahh, no me digas, quien es ese alguien??? ( se sintió un poco apenada que sorprendió a Robin, los demás no se dieron cuenta, porque quedaban mirando a luffy como estatuas, se fue a cubierta y se puso a mirar al mar)

Robin- bueno chicos…. Chicos… (llamaba a los otros hasta que éstos recobraron memoria y se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba) me voy a la cubierta con Nami, mientras tanto ustedes cuiden a luffy, que aún está afectado por el jugo (solo sonrió y salió a cubierta)

Chopper- que bueno que mi nuevo remedio funcione!! (se ponía muy feliz)

Zoro- qué remedio ideaste esta vez?

Chopper- Veritaserum! La poción de la verdad!!

Sanji- WOW! si la tomas te obliga a decir la verdad?? (estaba imaginándose haciendo cosas extrañas) Eres magnífico, doctor!

Chopper- hehehe (bailaba muy feliz)

Usopp- WOW, te obliga a decir la verdad??? (en su mente pasaba una idea extraña)

Franky- si, Usopp, si, te daremos veritaserum todos los dias y te cambiaremos tu nombre a Verdad y dirás todas tus verdaderas historias……

Usopp- glup…(en posición de defensa)

Chopper- que?? Las historias de Usopp son mentiras?? (se ponía deprimido)

Zoro- por supuesto que son mentiras (y luego se ponía a dormir cayéndose al suelo, dejando un dolor horrible en la cabeza)

Chopper- ohh, Zoro?? Estas bienn?? (se dirigía donde Zoro y sacudía su cabeza tratando de despertarlo)

Sanji- déjalo chopper, es un dormilón.

Usopp- esperen a que voy a hacer un juego con Luffy, solo observen, le preguntaré cosas que él nunca siente, por ejemplo, Luffy! Estas enamorado de alguien? (todo los nakamas esperaban una respuesta ''no'' una simple respuesta…)

Luffy- sí, de Nami, la amo… (se cayó dormido sobre la comida)

------- en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny ----------

Nami- WHAATTT, perdí el control en esa situación?? Por que me siento asi??? Naahh, olvídalo! Me pregunto quién será ese alguien….

Robin- (acercándose a Nami) Creo que sé quien es ese alguien del que luffy habla….

Nami- Ehh?? Quien es?? (Robin le pidió que la siguiera)

Fueron al camarote de la arqueóloga, se parecía más a una biblioteca que a un dormitorio. Robin empezó a entre los libros, Nami se sentó en la blanda y cómoda cama- Que buscas? – preguntó , pero fue respondida por un ''ya lo verás''. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Robin dijo ''ya lo encontré'', Robin sacaba entre dos libros enormes de historia antigua un libro desordenado a la que nami pudo detectar un ''WANTED'' que estaba casi salido de ese libro, se sentó al lado de Nami.

Mientras sacaba ese Wanted, Nami quedó estupefacta al verlo. Tenía la foto de una niña morena con una cara idéntica a la de luffy, ojos negros-marrones y con la misma típica sonrisa del capitán Luffy, su nombre estaba arrancado, solo se podía entender las primeras letras ''MO'' – No puede ser… está relacionada con luffy??- preguntó Nami mientras que miraba el Wanted muy temblorosa como si tuviera pánico de que el papel fuese un monstruo- En mi opinión, es hermana de nuestro capitán, como parece tener la misma edad que Luffy-san, puede ser su gemela… - dijo Robin, Nami quedó en shock por unos segundos, recobró la memoria- Qué? Por qué crees que tiene la misma edad??? Veo a una niña de SIETE años, Robin!- Nami estaba sorprendida- Este Wanted tiene 10 años, además mira esta noticia- Robin le dio un papel viejo de periódico, Nami lo leyó. Decía:

_**SECUESTRO EN PUEBLO FUCSHIA EN EAST BLUE**_

_Dos hombres jóvenes secuestran a Monkey D. Luna, niña de siete años, el lunes en el puerto del pueblo._

Nami- Monkey D. Luna…- decía pensativa- pero no veo qué tiene que ver esto con la Isla Itochi, Robin- La arqueóloga empezó a buscar en el libro y sacó otro pedazo de periódico viejo- este es un año después del secuestro – le daba el papel a Nami. Decía:

_**SECUESTRADA LOGRA ESCAPAR Y AMENAZA A MARINES EN LA ISLA ITOCHI**_

_Monkey D. Luna escapa milagrosamente del secuestro, pero desafortunadamente amenaza a unos Marines que separaban a unos niños de su madre que era arrestada._

Nami cayó en la cuenta- La isla Itochi! Así que por eso Luffy actúa raro, pobrecito…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLIS… ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! DEJEN REVIEWS

EL PROX CAPITULO ESTARÁ AQUÍ PRONTO


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA**

**ESTA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NO ONEPIECECIANOS (XD)**

**ME PERTENECEN Y SON SOLO PARANOIAS MÍAS**

Robin y Nami regresaban a la cocina, esperaban que en la cocina hubiese algo divertido como por ejemplo Usopp diciendo otras de sus mentiras, Franky haciendo sus ridículas posiciones, Zoro roncando fuertemente, etc. Pero… Ni un ruidito de un ratón se escuchaba, era como si el barco estuviera abandonado O.O…

Para la sorpresa de ellas, en la cocina todos estaban de piedra, salvo Zoro, que dormía en el suelo, y Luffy, quien dormía profundamente en su plato medio lleno de carne. Por las cabezas de piedra pasaban sin parar lo que Luffy había dicho ''si, a Nami, la amo… is, a mani, al oma… sisiis a earmy, omala….''(pasaban hasta que quedaron horriblemente desordenados que ellos mismos no entendian nada de nada)

Nami- OMG!!! Eso es… La Medusa está aquí!! (cerró velozmente sus ojos) Vete, Medusa, te pago 2 millones de beries… NO! te pago 1 berie! Nahh, mejor no te pago NADA!! Ese sí que es el mejor precio que te puedo dar! (no era nada… o si? O.O)

Robin- Calmate, no hay ninguna medusa (Nami abrió los ojos bien lento y aparecía Robin en frente a ella, por culpa del miedo se asustó pensando que era la medusa) Fufufu… estás bien Nami? Tenemos que despertarlos.

Nami- (respirando agitadamente por el susto, había gritado muy fuerte que ni Zoro se despertó) Si, cierto, Dejemos a Luffy descansar por q está afectado por el veritaserum- Se dirigía a donde estaban las estatuas, primero golpeaba con un ''toc, toc'' en la cabeza y luego una patada en sus traseros, lo cual fue el remedio para la ''estatualus parásitus''- ¡finalmente recobraron vida… Sanji-kun, que pasó?!

Éste no respondía ni un ''Nami-swaaaan'', era muy raro para las chicas

Robin- _qué habrá pasado aquí?_(pensaba detenidamente) _qué pudo haberles causado esto?... _Sanji-kun, que pasó aquí?

Sanji- (se paró de un salto y estaba en posición como si estuviera proponiendo un compromiso a Robin, lo cual sorprendió a ambas) Robin-Chwaaaaaaaaaannnnn!!!!!!!!! Que alegría verte de nuevo!!! Que alegría salvarte de Enies Lobby!!! (Robin y Nami se asustaron)

Nami- Que te pasa Sanji?? sé que estas muy excitado con Robin… (jeez) Pero dime que pasó aquí???

Sanji no le respondía. Nami, estupefacta, se sintió como un fantasma… como si hubiera muerto en Enies Lobby.

Robin- Dale, Nami, no te sientas así, yo le pregunto, Sanji-kun, qué pasó aquí y porqué no contestas a Nami-san?

Sanji- (se puso estupefacto de golpe, que asustó a Nami) emmm, estemmm, Usopp hizo a Luffy una pregunta imposible… pero Luffy contestó… pensábamos que no iba a responder…. y ah sorry, Nami, no te escuché, lo siento (Estaba sudoroso como si él mismo estuviera dentro del horno cocinándose)

Nami- Qué pregunta le hizo Usopp?? Tan grave fue como para quedarse de piedra???

Usopp- (tembloroso) este…… (Nami se puso muy enojada, como esa escena en la 7º peli cuando ella se enoja con Luffy) glups…. Mejor no te cuento…. GYAA (se convirtió de piedra otra vez)

Nami (caminando en muy grandes zancadas, era un milagro que no se cayera) se fue a la cubierta y luego a su habitación.

Robin- _Mmm… creo que me estoy dando cuenta… parece que la tripulación subestimó a Luffy en algo…_

Zoro- Ya es la mañana? (abría sus ojos y veía a Usopp de piedra que estaba en posición de defensa) Wow, que buena estatua, quién lo hizo? Franky, verdad? Pues lo hizo perfecto!

Franky- eh? No me acuerdo…

Sanji- Hongo verde de casa vieja, ese es el auténtico Usopp pero solidificado por si no sabías….

Zoro-(con temblorosa mirada hacía Sanji, saca la espada pero la incorrecta, o sea la que está rota, y se da cuenta, entonces finge haber sacado la espada correcta) ejem… cuando recupere esta espada, te juro que estoy en camino para matarte…

Sanji- MUAJAJAHJAGAAJSHAAHHASJAHAAHAHHAJASDJIOJSDIOJVSDU (se ríe como un completo idiota que despierta a Luffy)

Luffy- qué? Hey Zoro, qué dice Sanji que no le entiendo nada?

Zoro- (Ignorando a Sanji) ''pronto me suicido'' eso es lo que dijo.

Luffy- Ah… entonces, Sanji, antes de que te mueras guárdame una tonelada de comida en la heladera!

Sanji- NO ME VOY A MORIR IDIOTA!

Chopper- Realmente???? Eres inmortal???

Sanji- CLARO QUE ME VOY A MORIR IDIOTA!!!! No podré vivir viendo hermosas mujeres morir… (Zoro le interrumpió con un ''que sea pronto'' y empezaron a pelear como siempre)

Luffy- Que pasó? Me duele mucho la cabeza!

Franky, Chopper, Sanji, Usopp(apareció vivo de la nada)- …. No se…. (tenían miedo y mucha vergüenza que temblaban como si estuvieran sin ropa en la Antártica)

Zoro- … (sabía de lo que había pasado, de hecho ya sabía desde hace tiempo de lo que pasaba a su pobre niño capitán)

Robin-(no podía dejar a Luffy sin respuesta) … bueno…. Creo que es porq comiste una carne muy fuerte, verdad Sanji?

Sanji- Así es mi Robin-chwan!! (con corazoncitos en los ojos)

Luffy- pues vaya…. Que raro, he comido todo tipo de carne en mi vida…

Usopp- Esa es la carne más energético del mundo!! Lo encontré yo, con mis propias cañas de pescar, te da dolor de cabeza para después darte energía y fuerza invencible…. 

Luffy y Chopper- REALMENTE?????

Zoro- bah, mejor hagamos otra cosa.

En la tarde, Luffy se encontraba pensativo en la cabeza del león (flor, sol o lo que sea XD), su espalda se apoyaba en una melena.

Nami ya se encontraba tranquila, se preguntaba muchas veces porqué actuaba de una manera rara, cada vez que pensaba en Luffy se ponía nerviosa. Decidió salir de su habitación y vio a Luffy pensativo, cosa muy rara en él. Pensó que podría ser por la Isla Itochi y por su hermana, que desapareció años atrás y llevan años sin verse… era algo difícil para él, en realidad Luffy pensaba en ella pero en ocasiones aparecía su hermana en su mente y lo ponía nervioso e indeciso.

Nami se acercaba al capitán cuando de pronto empezó a sentir algo en el clima. Volteó hacía la proa del barco y vio una enorme nube baja, estaban por entrar en una niebla.

Nami- (volteando para ver a su capitán) Luffy! Baja de ahí mismo o te perderás! (Como le pasó a Bon Clay XDDDD)

Luffy-eh? ok…. (bajó de la cabeza del león y aterrizó al lado de Nami, los dos mirando a la niebla)

Ahora que se acercaban a esa nube inmensa, él se sentía feliz al lado de Nami, ella no se daba cuenta, miraba con pánico a esa niebla e dijo –Luffy, nos estamos acercando a la isla Itochi…

---------------------------------------------

DEJEN REVIEWS!!

(el próximo capítulo tardará más porque estoy en semana de exámenes)

_**Para todos los que dejaron reviews: Muchas gracias y me alegro muchísimo que les guste mi fíc, me animan mucho!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA**

**ESTA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NO ONEPIECECIANOS (XD)**

**ME PERTENECEN Y SON SOLO PARANOIAS MÍAS**

**ONEGAI (POR FAVOR) REVIEWS!!!**

Luffy y Nami estaban en la proa del Thousand Sunny que se acercaban a una nube inmensa y escalofriante…

Nami- Nos estamos acercando a la Isla Itochi… Luffy… Estas bien? ( miraba a Luffy, quien tenía la cabeza gacha)

Luffy- Sí, estoy bien…

Nami- Dime… (éste negaba, a Nami también le empezaba a doler el pecho verlo así)

Luffy- no, Nami…(ahora miraba a los ojos de ella) no es nada grave…

Nami trataba de evitar las ganas de abrazarlo pero eran tan grandes que no pudo.

Luffy (atónito) veía cómo Nami lo abrazaba, tenía los brazos alrededor de cuello del capitán, el pobre no sabía qué hacer- …uhm… Este… Vamos bien en el rumbo?

Nami- AH, SI!! (Separándose) SISI!! Vamos bien …

Empezaban a adentrarse en la nube que tanto pánico daba a Nami y tanto nerviosismo daba a Luffy.

Usopp- (saliendo a la cubierta, la vista empezaba a dificultarse al completo) OMG!!! LA MALDICIÓN DEL MAR NOS HA ALCANZADO!!! KYAAA (corría en círculos)

Chopper-(Saliendo requete-rápido a alcanzar a Usopp) KYAAAA!!!

Zoro- (estaba dormido en la cubierta) PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ? Intento soñar con Kuina… vaya, estoy dormido o que? (tampoco pudo ver nada en la niebla)

Franky- Acabamos de entrar en una niebla, baka...

Robin- si, es la niebla que rodea las costas de la isla Itochi, es muy grande que dura una hora en barco atravesarla.

Luffy- en serio? tanto?? – caminaba hacía algún lado (como no podemos ver, no sabemos hacía dónde va)

Sanji- Robin-chwaaan!!! Eres la mas inteligente del mundo!!!!!

Zoro- Cállate, ceja rota.

Sanji- ª·&"+"·!·&???

Zoro- por favor habla en nuestro idioma.

/SLPAFFF/

Todos- (asustados) QUE DIABLOS PASÓ????

Robin- Creo que es sólo una ilusión, por eso hay misterios relacionados con la isla Itochi…

Nami- Ah, bueno, me di un buen susto…

Robin- Aunque no estoy tan segura…

Ante la respuesta de ella todos sentían algo raro… muy raro… como si faltara alguien…

Todos-… O.O WTF??? LUFFY!!???

Después de un buen rato buscándolo a ciegas por los bordes del barco, dentro del barco, y en el acuario, por si se había caído ahí por dejar accidentalmente la puertilla abierta XD

Nami (sintiéndose insegura sin Luffy)- Geez! Espero que no le pase nada grave a Luffy…

Franky- Nami, ahora que estamos sin el capitán qué haremos?

Nami- tenemos que seguir el rumbo y buscar pistas….

Chopper- QUE? Y Luffy?

Nami- Como ha dicho robin y yo, aquí hay misterios, si buscamos mejor lo encontraremos, ok?

De pronto el barco chocó duro que hizo caer a la tripulación, Nami se volteó para ver en donde estaban, por fin habían salido de la niebla y podían ver por completo. Estaban en un puerto, parecía viejísimo, sólo algunos barcos estaban atados al puente. Ataron al Thousand Sunny, bajaron al húmedo puente (era un día nublado) y avanzaron a un pueblo que estaba cerca, el puerto estaba medio abandonado.

Usopp-(Miraba de un lado a otro sin parar) esto da miedo…. Por qué no buscamos a Luffy primero?

Nami- aún no me olvidé lo que pasó… qué pregunta le hiciste a Luffy? (miraba con cara malévola a Usopp, quien se escondió detrás de Franky)

Franky- Tranquilo, Usopp, averiguaremos sobre Luffy en el pueblo.

Robin- _Este pueblo parece ser muy olvidado... _- miraba a un muro donde había un montón de carteles ''wanted'', la mayoría de ellos eran niños y se veían varios nombres como _Onegin Mon, Akane Futabatei, __Monkey__ D. Lunna…_

Sanji- mmm? WTF? (había visto el wanted de Monkey D. Lunna) Chopper, creo que la niebla me arruinó la vista o es sólo una ilusión como Robin-chwan dijo…??

Zoro- tienes una hemorragia en la parte de la vista y te da ilusiones, por ejemplo ves chicas lindas pero en realidad son feas….

Nami- Dijiste algo? (dirigiéndose hacia Zoro)

Zoro- no me acuerdo.

Nami- (finalizando de pegar a Zoro en la cabeza) bueno, sigamos el camino.

Cuando llegaban al pueblo se encontraron con un grupo de jóvenes ladrones, parecían fuertes y locos, se vestían de ropa multicolor, y estilo hippie.

Grupo hippie- Mira! Más turistas que robar y venderlos! Llevémoslos a nuestro capitán Hippo!

Zoro- ni ganas de pelear… tengo mucho sueño.

Sanji- que idiota, marimo! Acaso no quieres proteger a las hermosas chicas? (da una patada muy fuerte a uno de los hippies, pero éste lo evita fácilmente) que???

Usopp (preparando su arma y tira una bolita picante)- tabasco boshi!!!! (un hippie se lo traga, pero no parece picarle ni un poquito)

Nami- que??? son demasiados fuertes!! (acababa de electrocutar a uno de ellos pero ni quemado quedó)

Robin- mis ataques tampoco funcionan…

Chopper- los mios tampoco…(tenía pánico en sus ojos)

Grupo hippie- kukukuku!!!

Usopp- **HASHIRIDASE!!**

Mientras corrían, en el pueblo había poca gente en la calle, las luces de casas, bares, restaurantes, karaokes y tiendas estaban prendidos y llenos de gente, había gritos de alegría, música, niños que jugaban en la calle y algunas personas que caminaban por ahí.

Un joven que estaba solo de paso en una esquina vio a los mugiwaras y al grupo hippie- Eh? Pero que coño hacen de nuevo esos inútiles hippies??? Robando visitantes otra vez???? Quizá tengo que ir a ayudarlos – dijo el joven, era rubio (pelo corto, pero un poco más largo que el de Zoro) y alto.

Los mugiwara habían llegado a un pastillo sin salida.

G.H(Grupo Hippie)- kuku! Por fin te tenemos, piratitas….

Zoro- creen que nos tienes? Aún no nos agarraste! (saca otra vez la misma espada incorrecta, y en eso Sanji está a punto de reír) Que diablos???

Nami estaba muy asustada, Robin, calmada como siempre, Usopp, Chopper, asustados detrás de Franky, quien también está tranquilo, Zoro, estupefacto por sacar la espada incorrecta, Sanji, tratando de contener la risa malévola que quería soltar.

G.H.- **OIKAKETE**! -empezaban a correr aproximando a los mugiwara hasta que…

Alguien cae del cielo, aterriza con los pies y da la cara al grupo hippie. Era el mismo chico rubio que andaba en una esquina del pueblo.

G.H- OH NO! huyamos! Akane nos ha pillado otra vez!

- qué les he dicho de capturar visitantes???- ahuyentaba al grupo y luego dio la vuelta para ver a los mugiwara que ya estaban calmados- Perdone por ese inútil grupo, me llamo Akane Futabatei, soy el vigilante de este pueblo.

Todos miraban con desconcierto al joven, quien esbozaba una sonrisa. Así cada uno de los mugiwara se presentaba. Nami, al reconocer la ausencia de Luffy- uhm, por cierto nuestro capitán no está con nosotros (y le contó todo lo que había pasado)

Futabatei- ya veo, que raro, siempre pasa eso a todos los capitanes en esta niebla, me pregunto qué podría ser… cómo se llama vuestro capitán? (estaba pensativo)

Nami- Monkey D. Luffy

Futabatei- Ohh!! Luffy!!?? (esbozó una sonrisa más grande) en serio? está aquí??

Mugiwara- yeah… (estaban más desconcertados, al principio creían que actuaba así por q Luffy tenía un bountie muy alto en su cabeza)

Futabatei- bueno, no sé qué le habrá pasado, pero probablemente una amiga mía sabe

Mientras los mugiwara seguían a Akane Futabatei en la calle. Algunos especialmente Usopp, seguía un poco desconcertado con lo de Akane, susurraban cosas como ''que le pasa a ese borrachín?'', ''conoce a Luffy?'', ''tal vez también es enemigo…'', y al mismo tiempo Akane les decía que todo estaba bien, que no era un villano. Se acercaban a una casa pequeña, pero había mucha gente dentro de ella, ya desde lejos se escuchaban gritos como ''_Kanpai!!'' ''kanpai por derrotar a Crocodile!!'' ''Kanpai por derrotar Enies Lobby!'' ''KANPAI LUFFY Y SU TRIPULACION!!'', _los gritos de alegría impresionó a los mugiwara, Robin imaginó que podría ser que el pueblo es fan de los Mugiwara...

Robin- …Akane-san… vosotros admiran mucho a Luffy y a nosotros?

Futabatei- jejeje, jeez, si, pero no sólo por eso ''conocemos'' a Luffy y a Uds.…- dejó a la tripulación con dudas, salvo a Robin y Nami que parecían saber la razón…- por cierto llevan dias y noches así festejando desde que entraron las noticias de Enies Lobby. Lo mismo pasó cuando derrotaron a Crocodile…

Entraron a la casa, adentro los gritos eran mucho más fuertes y todos los que estaban ahí saltaban y golpeaban vasos unas con otras, otros dormían emborrachados en el suelo y mesas, habían meseras que repartían bebidas y jugo de naranja (eh? dije jugo de naranja? O.O), Futabatei guió a los mugiwara a una esquina de la sala, donde un grupo se reía un montón y saltaban con las cervezas en las manos, salvo una chica vestida con camiseta roja, y una faldita negra, que estaba con ellos, tomaba jugo de naranja y estaba muy feliz… (que? No se han dado cuenta todavía?? Concéntrense más!) Pero en esa chica había algo raro, los mugiwaras quedaron estupefactos al verla, la chica era idéntica a Luffy, su pelo era negro, largo y estaban recogidos a una colita, si compararan su cabeza con la de luffy, la única diferencia que tendría es que no tiene cicatriz.

Futabatei (dirigiéndose donde la chica)- Hey Lunna-chan!

Lunna- eh? – dejó de saltar junto a los demás y se acercó a ellos, por cierto los mugiwara seguían estupefactos, salvo Robin y Nami) uh? Ellos son…

Futabatei- los queridos y famosos mugiwara!!

Todos los que estaban en la casa al escuchar lo que había dicho Akane, se concentraron en los mugiwara y empezaron a gritar más alegres, dejándolos atónitos.

Lunna- ehh?? HOW COOL!!! (XD) y… Luffy?????

En las cabezas de Zoro, Sanji, y Usopp pasaban ''son iguales… iguales… Ace, Garp, Dragon, y ahora una hermana que es igual a Luffy??? Que diablos le pasa a esa familia???''. Robin y Nami estaban sorprendidas.

Nami- …Luffy desapareció en la niebla…

Zoro- TU!!! Quien eres????

Lunna- cálmate Roronoa Zoro, soy Monkey D. Lunna, hermana de tu capitán…

Usopp- segura? Segura que no eres Bon Clay?

Lunna- Bon Clay? Quien es? (luego lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia Nami) Creo que sé lo que habrá pasado… (Tenía la cara seria) Futabatei-kun, vendrás con nosotros al Castillo Hippie?

Futabatei- seguro, Lunna-chan

Lunna- Ok, Entonces nos marchamos mañana a la mañana.

**1.Hashiridase quiere decir ''comencemos a correr'' en japonés**

**2. oikakete ''a atrapar'' en japonés **

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 3… espero que le hayan gustado! Tal vez últimamente la historia se esta yendo al lado raro…. Jajajaj, mentira, onegai (por favor) Reviews!!**

**--Millones de gracias a los que me mandaron reviews, por cierto, a Gabe Logan: tendré en cuenta lo que dices, gracias por aconsejarme, espero que te guste la historia.--**


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA**

**ESTA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NO ONEPIECECIANOS (XD)**

**ME PERTENECEN Y SON SOLO PARANOIAS MÍAS**

**ONEGAI REVIEWS!!!**

Era el amanecer del día siguiente. En una cabaña muy vieja y húmeda dormían los famosos Mugiwara, las mujeres dormían en una habitación, los hombres en otra. De pronto se escuchó el abrir y cerrar de una puerta y los pasos que se escuchaban se acercaban a la habitación de las mujeres y de nuevo un abrir de puertas.

Lunna- Levántense, antes de que se haga tarde- luego mira a Nami que estaba con los ojos entrecerrados- estas despierta, Nami?

Nami- si…

Robin- toda la noche estuvo despierta.

Lunna- porqué?

Nami- …y si Luffy estuviera en grave peligro?…

Lunna- solo por eso estas despierta?? pero ya verás que está bien, no le pasara nada por q es muy fu-

Nami- ¡¡pero aun así me preocupo por él!!

Casi había gritado, no hacía falta que Lunna fuera a la otra habitación a despertar a los hombres, quienes ya estaban con los ojos abiertos. Luego de un rato, todos estaban levantados, algunos quejaban por ser tan temprano. Se sentaron en un banquito que estaba en la calle.

Lunna- pero qué diablos hace ese maldito Akane! Siempre llegando tarde… (lo decía con dientes apretados)

La tripulación, salvo Nami y Robin dormían en el suelo, en posiciones como si estuvieran muertos. Lunna se fijó en Nami, quien estaba con cara deprimente. Robin despertaba a los dormilones con sus manos extras, al fin todos estaban despiertos, pero con aspecto de cansados.

Lunna- Nami, veo que te preocupas mucho por Luffy…. Están juntos?

De repente Nami se puso roja como un tomate bien maduro- NO!...

Lunna- ah, ya sé, no están juntos pero te gusta Luffy, jeje…

Nami- What???????

Usopp (en susurros)- uy, tarde o temprano estarán juntos

Nami- que?

Usopp- ops lo dije!!!

Nami- dime usopp! Que dijiste?? Por favor dimelo!!

Usopp- yo, el bravo capitán del mar, no sé nada!!

Nami- NO MIENTAS!!! Dilo!

Usopp- glups

Chopper- bueno, lo que quiso decir es que Luffy te ama…

Todos salvo Robin, Nami y Lunna- NO LO DIGAS!!!!!!... uy… (estaban nerviosos en cómo reaccionaría Nami)

Pero… Nami estaba solidificada, con expresión de sorpresa. La tripulación se puso más nerviosa que nunca. Robin solo dijo ''esto se pone más interesante''. Y Lunna, también estaba sorprendida con lo que dijo Chopper y la reacción extraña de Nami.

Lunna- heh, nunca pensé que niisan llegaría a amar a alguien…Te felicito Nami. (dando golpecitos en el hombro de Nami)

Luego de unos segundos la navegante se calmó, pero igual de sorprendida.

?- Ya llegué!! Siento llegar tarde!!

Lunna- Futabatei-kun… te esperamos durante una entera década!!! Que te pasó esta vez? Que no sea otra de tus falsas excusas!

Futabatei- p… pero Lunna-chan!! Una vieja me pidió ayuda y….

Lunna- ya es suficiente. Vámonos…

**----por otro lado, en el Castillo Hippie---**

Luffy- Libérenme!!! (estaba semiatado a una silla, solo sus brazos estaban sueltos pero débiles)

Un viejito que parece a punto de morir- tranquilo, nene, tranquilo- le da un bocadito al pobre Luffy.

Luffy- puajjj- echando migas de pan de la boca- no me gusta el pan, quiero carne, CARNE!

Un grupo hippie que estaba por ahí- JAJAJAJAJA, ves, esa es la tortura: comer pan!!

Luffy intenta golpear a uno del grupo pero su mano cae al suelo.

Viejito- oh! Sorry! El pan debe de tener agua del mar, lo siento, nene.

GH- NO LO DIGAS, OJIISAN!!!

Viejito- nenes, nenes, qué les expliqué sobre la sinceridad?, siempre hay que ser sinceros, mira nenes, les cuento una historia sobre una familia que era muy, pero, muy, muy egoísta y muy mentirosa, es muy impresionante, espera nenes, que aún no termino la historia…

**----de vuelta con los Mugiwara----**

Los piratas se cansaban más y más mientras corrían guiados por Lunna y Futabatei en un húmedo camino de un bosque espeso, no se podía ver de lejos por las enredosas ramas negras y la pesada niebla que aparecía una y otra vez.

Robin (mientras corría)- debe ser una isla otoñal.

Futabatei- bueno, ahora si, lo es, rara vez nacen hojas de estos árboles negros pero enseguida caen, lo mismo pasa con el cielo, pocas veces hemos visto el sol.

Usopp- como que AHORA si? Que pasó?

Futabatei- hace solo unos varios años, esta isla era primaveral.

Sanji- debe ser doloroso, no? No ver flores nacer y hojas permanecer…. No ver el sol…

Futabatei- ya estamos acostumbrados. Además eso también tiene que ver con esos estúpidos hippie, eso creo yo…

Robin- que quieres decir?

Futabatei- se los explico después.

Sanji-… (Dirigiéndose a la morena) Lunna, aún no puedo creer que seas la hermana del capitán, cómo se separaron? Estando Luffy en East Blue, y tú aquí…

Lunna- …es una historia larga.

Nami- pero quiero saber… Luffy actuaba raro cuando mencionábamos esta isla… estaba como angustiado, triste…

Lunna (deteniéndose, los demás también se detuvieron)- bueno… trataré…- se había puesto una cara triste, como Luffy haciendo pucheros-… hace diez años mas o menos…

**---FLASHBACK DE LUNNA---**

Era solo unos meses después de que Shanks se había partido de Fucsia Village (no se como se escribe realmente). Un niño inocente llamado Luffy esperaba a la llamada de su destino, ser el Rey de los Piratas. El pequeño niño quería mucho a su hermana gemela, que hace solo un tiempo eran exactamente iguales hasta que se le hizo la herida debajo un ojo... Se querían tanto, no hay duda, eran unos hermanos imposibles de separar. Pero había una cosa diferente entre esos dos… Luffy quiere ser el Rey de los Piratas, y Lunna, ser una Almirante de la Marina. Se pelearon algunas veces porq habían prometido que saldrían al mar y buscar aventuras juntos, pero así no funcionaba, con diferentes sueños, un sueño en contra del otro… Siempre estaban juntos hasta que un día Lunna quiso decir lo que sentía por dentro sobre el futuro de Luffy. Era un día soleado como siempre, los hermanos estaban sentados en un banquito cerca del bar de Makino tomando helado.

Lunna- uhmm… Luffy niisan, puedo decirte algo? – no miraba a luffy, miraba al suelo con una cara triste.

Luffy (tomando desesperadamente el helado XD)- que?

Lunna- acerca de tu sueño…. (Empezaba a sentirse re mal)

Luffy- eh? (dejó de tomar el helado y miró a su hermana)

Lunna- lamento decirte esto… (se puso cara de seria) Jamás serás el Rey de los Piratas, Luffy niisan!!!! Siento que jamás lograrás tu sueño!!!!! (empezaban a brotarle lágrimas de sus ojos)

El pobre Luffy estaba atónito, paralizado y sentía ira, dejó caer el helado que tomaba al sólido y cálido suelo. Se levantó, pisando el helado derretido e gritó- PUES TÚ NUNCA SERÁS UNA ALMIRANTE NI UN MARINE!!- lo había dicho entre celos y rabia, se dirigía a su hermana, quien estaba asustada, muy asustada, más celoso Luffy se ponía Lunna se echó a correr llorando.

Makino- Luffy! – había salido del bar y se dirigía a Luffy quien se dejó caer al suelo y lloraba desconsoladamente.

Luffy- no quise herirla…!! pero no quiero creer las palabras que soltó Lunna oneesan…

Por otro lado, Lunna corría hacía la playa, que era su lugar favorito: el muelle. Pero en ese momento el muelle era peligroso, habían llegado un par de hombres que se veían poderosos, no por su apariencia, sino el acento cruel y atrevimiento de ellos ( ya saben como son esos chicos, que tiran a patadas lo que encuentran en el camino aunque sea un ser vivo, quizás un gato ya que se escuchó un fuerte MEOW y luego un ZAS! Que feo no?) Lunna rápidamente entró al muelle y se detuvo al presenciar esos dos hombres.

Uno de ellos- mira, una niña lloriqueando como tonta ¿verdá, Moikel?

Moikel, el otro hombre- verdad, siento que hay algo bueno en ella, la secuestramos, Fuuji? tras ella vamos!

Fuuji- por supuesto!

Lunna estaba más asustada que nunca, no se podía mover, a pesar del miedo.

Luffy caminaba lento y triste hacía el muelle para encontrar a su hermana y perdonar por lo que había sucedido. De golpe sintió que algo malo pasaba, empezó a correr, entonces se escuchó un grito y no era nada más que la voz de Lunna, el niño se volvió angustiado, corrió más rápido y llegó al muelle…

Pero era demasiado tarde, de lejos en el mar se distinguía un barquito que se movía rápido y desde ahí se escuchaban algunos gritos de Lunna, quien había sido secuestrada. Así, Luffy jamás volvió a verla.

-----** FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----**

Usopp- …ho… horroroso…..

Nami (tenía una mano en su rostro)- doloroso… pero me alegro que estés a salvo!

Sanji- que imbéciles esos hombres… y… cómo se van a encontrar después de tanto tiempo?

Lunna- jajaja, no se, estoy nerviosa! Pero al mismo tiempo me siento mal pensando en esto…

Futabatei- que raro, siento que falta alguien…. Donde está el peliverde?

-----

En otro lado del bosque

Zoro camina dormido hasta que finalmente se despierta después de haber chocado con un muro que estaba entre los árboles.

Zoro- en donde diablos estoy???? Bueno que va, por qué esta cosa dura me corta el camino?? (preparándose) _**Santouryuu...**_

……………………..

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, aquí el 4º cap del fic!**

**Espero que les guste!! Porfavor REVIEWS!!**

**(mi semana libre a finalizado, me será un poco complicado continuarlo más seguido, gracias por su paciencia)**

**Sayoonara!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA**

**ESTA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NO ONEPIECECIANOS (XD)**

**ME PERTENECEN Y SON SOLO PARANOIAS MÍAS**

**ONEGAI REVIEWS!!!**

Mierda, donde diablos estoy?- decía Zoro en un pasillo oscuro, las paredes eran de piedra musgosa, el espadachín las cortaba una y otra vez hasta poder salir al exterior o entrar a una habitación donde haya algo, pero nunca sucedía, era como una pesadilla que se repetía una y otra vez…

-------Mientras tanto… de nuevo con los Mugiwara.---

Los piratas corrían sin descanso por las tinieblas en un seco y enredoso bosque. Lunna iba más rápido que nadie hasta que desapareció de vista de los piratas.

Futabatei- Pero que diablos!!!! Se va muy rápido!!!! No puedo correr mas rápido!!!

Usopp- Jeez… es igual que Luffy cuando estábamos en Syrup Village…

Futabatei- espero que no se pierda….

Robin- fufu, ella y Luffy estarán bien, que interesante la familia del D.

Todos- ¿?

Nami- bueno, dinos cómo es el Castillo Hippie…

Futabatei- si bien recuerdo, tiene tres pisos, la entrada es al segundo piso, el tercero es más buen como un sótano, ya que nadie lo usa, y el primero es donde está el Jefe de esos Hippies, y talvez también esté Luffy…

Sanji- que idiota ese niño capitán que tenemos… desaparecer como si nada… para qué quiere ese jefe, de capturar a los capitanes en la niebla??

Futabatei- él comió una akuma no mi, un Suma Suma no mi, pero he oído rumores que roba poderes de otro y se hace más fuerte… Además de eso, cada vez más poder roba… más seca está la naturaleza que hay a su alrededor… por eso estamos como en otoño… y su intención es obvio para qué…

Sanji- ah, con razón… (miraba los secos y enredosos árboles)

Nami- Roba poderes de otros?? Espero que no lleguemos tarde, Lunna-san, sálvalo por mí…

Futabatei- A veces roban días después de capturarlos, tal vez tengamos tiempo…

Nami- espero…

Franky- pero los poderes pueden ser recuperados, no?

Futabatei- si derrotan al jefe, si….

Franky- tenemos que rescatar al sombrero de paja lo antes posible!

Robin- como se llama ese jefe?

Futabatei- Onegin Mon

--- en el castillo hippie, de nuevo con luffy----

Un hombre pelirosado entra en la habitación donde Luffy está secuestrado y medio desmayado por que había comido el pan con agua del mar, punto débil de los akuma no mi. El viejito que hablaba de la honestidad se apoyaba en una pared.

GH- Maestro!!!

Onegin Mon- Viejo, no apoyes sobre esa pared, nadie sabe qué pasará, es sólo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

Viejito- para ser honesto, estoy cansado y quiero apoyarme, para ser honesto…

Mon- solo digo que no te apoyes sobre ESA pared.-pero aún así el viejito no quiso moverse- bueno… Desaten ya a Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy

GH- Ya? Pensábamos que teníamos que esperar hasta mañana!

Mon- No, ya lo he decidido, quiero tener el poder de los 300 millones ahora! Junto con los otros poderes que robé. OHH SI!! YO SERÉ EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS!

De pronto Luffy recobra la conciencia y grita aun más fuerte – QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?? YO SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS!!!!!!

Luego la sala quedó en silencio; Onegin Mon sorprendido del atrevimiento, y el grupo Hippie asustado por la agresividad del capitán de los Mugiwara. El viejito ni se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó ya que para los gritos o ruidos altísimos es sordo, pero se sintió extraño cuando escuchó por la pared un ruidito de alguien corriendo en las afueras cerca de la habitación…

De pronto la pared se derrumbó dejando aplastado con piedras pesadas al pobre viejo mientras salía una chica joven y morena por los aires y aterriza en el suelo de mármol escuchando un suave golpe de los pies contra el suelo. Da la cara a Onegin Mon quien estaba muy furioso y dice.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Lunna-san

Lunna- si, donde está mi hermano Luffy?- lo decía con celos hasta los ojos.

Mon- justo ahí mismo- apuntaba a un Luffy con una cara 'que estoy viendo? No lo puedo creer'

Lunna miró a la izquierda y vio a un sorprendido Monkey D. Luffy a punto de gritar: -LUNNA!

Por la sorpresa Lunna no podía reaccionar, 10 años sin ver a su hermano, a quien quería mucho. Tenía una sonrisa en su cara y estaba muy emocionada…

-Luffy-niisan…- era lo único que pudo decir Lunna, nerviosa.

-----

Futabatei- apúrense, he oído un derrumbe!!! Espero que Luffy, Lunna-chan y Zoro estén bien

Nami- el ruido vino del noreste, y estamos yendo al norte, estamos en el camino correcto?

Futabatei- este es el camino a la entrada del Castillo Hippie, tengo un mal presentimiento, Lunna-chan.

Robin- pero ellos estarán bien, Lunna tal vez ya ha llegado donde Luffy.

Franky- /sob sob/ qué gran encuentro!! Tras 10 años/sob sob/ no estoy llorando, baka!

Finalmente salían del húmedo bosque y por fin podían ver mejor, ya estaban a la entrada de Castillo Hippie, una enorme puerta de gruesa piedra cerrada con grandes cadenas de hierro. El castillo era enorme y era hecho por ladrillos grises muy grandes. Y era cierto, como futabatei dijo, tenía tres pisos, la entrada estaba al segundo, y en el tercer no había más que oscuridad en las ventanas, y en el primero había mucha luz y sombras moviéndose.

----------------------------

**PERDONEN POR MI BRUSCA TARDANZA!!! TUVE PROBLEMAS CON MI FAMILIA, MILLONES DE TAREAS QUE CAÍAN DE CIELO ENVIADOS POR EL COLEGIO, Y MUCHISIMAS COSAS QUE HACER!! PERO AQUÍ EL 5º CAPÍTULO!!! HELL YEAH!! AL 6º NO TARDARÁ TANTO, Y POR FAVOR REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEWS……..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA**

**ESTA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NO ONEPIECECIANOS (XD)**

**ME PERTENECEN Y SON SOLO PARANOIAS MÍAS**

**ONEGAI REVIEWS!!!**

Los piratas mugiwara estaban en frente de una enorme puerta de pura piedra encadenado con grandes cadenas de hierro. Ya era mediodía, no hacía ni calor ni frío, Usopp y chopper se estremecían, pues el castillo se veía escalofriante, con nieblas encima. Al lo lejos, hacia el este se veía una nube de polvo desaparecer en el aire, causado por aquel derrumbe. A pesar de que estaban más cerca del castillo, al oeste se escuchaban unos cuchillazos, mientras que abajo se oían risas, golpes de cristales, ruidos de monedas (eso sólo lo escucha Nami, quien actualmente tiene ojos de beris), y algunos gritos, de furia y de alegría. Robin, Franky, Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Sanji y Futabatei estaban preocupados, por Zoro quien anda perdido, y Lunna quien también está en problemas que se encontró con el mismísimo Onegin Mon, el Jefe de los Hippie, quien estaba a punto de robar el poder de Monkey D. Luffy, el futuro Rey de los Piratas.

Como podemos derrumbar esa puerta???? Es tan duro que ni se rompe con un cañonazo…- lo decía Usopp después de que Franky lanzara un cañonazo a la puerta, ha dejado marcas pero no se ha agrietado.

Hombre, debería que romperse, con lo súper que soy!- Franky en una posición juntando los brazos para un lado.

Robin- fufufu, como lo suponía.

Sanji (con un corazoncito)- ayyy, Robin es tan linda cuando supone algo…

Nami- que extraño… debe de ser una piedra muy especial… aun más duro con esas grandes cadenas de hierro…

Robin- sin duda es una piedra especial, escuché sobre la historia de este castillo, según he leído, mucho tiempo atrás, un antiguo Rey de esta isla consiguió una gran piedra gris en una isla donde había feroces criaturas, tales como los dragones… el fuego de un dragón puede derretir esa cadena y romper esa piedra con un simple golpe…

Futabatei- ahh, wow, brillante, no lo sabía…

Usopp- que quieres decir con ''wow, brillante''?? Acaso tienes una cabeza hueca??? Son dragones!! DRAGONES!! No mariposas!- se había llenado de miedo, probablemente pensaba que uno de ellos llamaría a un temible dragón para derrumbar a la puerta.

Futabatei- lo sé, geez… déjenmelo a mi, me haré cargo de la puerta…. Ryuu Ryuu no mi…-empezaba a inhalar mucho aire en sus pulmones y luego exhaló por la boca una gran bola de fuego hacia la puerta.-...Esfera do Dragon!!(1)

Los piratas, especialmente Usopp y Chopper estaban muy asombrados y al mismo tiempo, asustados, veían cómo la bola de fuego salía de la boca de Futabatei. Al alcanzar la puerta derritió las cadenas de hierro, convirtiéndolas en un rojizo líquido.

Todos- tu…? tu…?

Futabatei- he comido la Ryuu Ryuu no mi, la fruta del dragón.- preparaba su brazo izquierdo para golpear en dirección a la puerta de piedra, ya sin cadenas- Ryuu Ryuu no mi… - salió corriendo hacia la puerta y dio un fuerte golpe a la dura piedra que, lentamente, fue agrietando- …Sopro do Dragon!(2) – luego de unos segundos la puerta cayó a pedazos y se vio el interior casi a oscuras, los ruidos del 1º piso desaparecieron, sólo se oía los cuchillazos y palabrotas que venían del oeste.

Wow, que fuerte…- decía Usopp, Franky y Chopper con estrellitas en los ojos. De pronto de escuchó un ruido de romper algo metálico en el 3º piso.

Franky- no decías que no había nada en el 3º piso?

Nami- no era un sótano vacío?

Futabatei- pues… me equivoqué, geez.

Usopp, Chopper- en..entonces hay monstruos ahí arriba?- y tragaron saliva.

Sanji- puede ser, si son animales, los cocino y listo.

Todos- SANJI! Sé serio!.

Sanji- lo siento.

Futabatei- bueno, vamonos adentro, a buscar a los hermanos Monkey y a Zoro…y derrotar a los hippies.

Rápidamente ingresaron al interior del Castillo, muy a oscuras, lo único que oían eran sus pasos, al fondo divisaron un par de luces, unos faros con fuego y había una puerta de madera, no muy grande como la entrada, Sanji lo derribó con una patada, y entraron a una habitación muy grande, redondeada, muy iluminada, y con muchas puertas alrededor. Los piratas se detuvieron.

Sanji- mmm… escucho pasos que se acercan.

Franky- así lo parece.

Chopper (escondido detrás de Nami)- qui…quien será?

Usopp- si se acerca un hombre invencible, lo derrotará el capitán Usopp!

Nami- no juegues, idiota! – le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza de Usopp.

Los pasos se acercaban hasta que una de las puertas que había alrededor se abrió, dejando pasar a un grupo de musculosos hombres, quienes se hacían llamar Muscle Hippie, y se acercaron a los piratas, cuando se dieron cuenta que también estaba Futabatei regresaron rápidamente donde estaba la puerta, salvo uno, al parecer era el más musculoso que los otros.

MH(dirigiéndose a Futabatei)- heh, mis compañeros tienen miedo de ti, dragoncito, pero yo no, sé que puedo vencerte.

Futabatei- bueno, veo que tienes mucho coraje.

Los otros musculosos Hippies, ya calmados, se dirigieron a los Mugiwaras, quienes estaban preparados para pelear.

Sanji- Nami, tú ve donde Luffy.

Nami- eh?

Chopper- Luffy te gusta, y a él le gustas, así que ve a salvarlo!

Robin- Vé, nosotros nos encargamos de esto- y esbozaba una sonrisa.

Así Nami dudó por un momento y aceptó. Se fue por una puerta que estaba cerca, bajó unas escaleras y derrotó con sus ataques sexy a unos Hippies que estaban deambulando por ahí, finalmente llegó a una puerta. Se apoyó sobre ella y escuchó la voz de uno de los hermanos Monkey, las voces de ambos eran tan iguales que era difícil decir cuál era.

?- Lo siento, por lo que pasó hace diez años…

?- Está todo bien, me alegra mucho verte.

Nami lentamente abría la puerta, vio a Lunna y a Luffy, ambos sonreían, la morena parecía a punto de llorar por la emoción, Luffy solo se sorprendía de volver a verla.

Luffy- Ese jefe Mon, al parecer se ha escapado…

Lunna- ehh? – se puso a mirar por todos los lados buscándolo muy desesperada como si hubiera perdido un evento muy especial.- es cierto… resulta que es un cobarde, con los poderes que tiene….- Vio a Nami, y desde entonces se dirigió a Luffy- una pregunta… te gusta Nami?

Nami y Luffy se sonrojaron. El moreno, un poco nervioso- p.. por que preguntas eso?

Lunna- heh, pues… - apuntando a la puerta, donde una sonrojada Nami se asomaba. Luffy la vio, y se puso más rojo- ahí esta tu linda novia.

Nami y Luffy- Estas exagerando!!!

Lunna- No lo creo, jajajajajajaja!!! emm bueno, los dejo solos, voy a buscar a Onegin Mon- se secaba las lagrimas por la emoción del encuentro y se fue por la puerta donde estaba Nami.

Luffy, mirando a un lado, estaba sonrojado y haciendo un puchero, luego de unos largos segundos, la miró, no podía negar que era linda, que la quería más que una nakama, la amaba…- Nami…

Nami sólo lo miraba, miraba a su capitán, no sabía cómo reaccionar, si seguir normal o confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Luffy- uhmmm, podrías desatarme?

Nami- eh? ah, ok! – reaccionando como si la hubieran sacado de un profundo sueño, pensaba en él, en él mismo con ella… se había desconcentrado en qué hacer y quedó fantaseando.

Desató a Luffy, iba a levantarse pero Nami lo detuvo, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él. Estaba desconcertado- uh? Nami? Estas bien?- Nami no le respondía, no miraba a sus ojos, estaba pensando, pensando en algo- Luffy… me amas? – el capitán se quedó sin habla, la amaba, la amaba tanto que moriría por ella, pero no sabía qué decirle, si le dijera que sí, qué diría? Un golpe fuerte como en todas las veces que Luffy comete una molestia? Diría que se iba de la tripulación? Diría que lo odiaba por eso? Si le dijera que no, sería el fin, el fin de su amor, no encontraría otra oportunidad de confesar su amor, tal vez Nami se iría con otro. Pobre Luffy, estaba muy nervioso.

Nami- Luffy? Estas bien?? – el pobre capitán tenía una cara pálida de desconcierto.

Luffy- si te amara, me echarías?

Nami- … por supuesto que no!

Luffy, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya se sentía decidido- pues, sí que te amo!

Nami se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su amado capitán, sus manos se movieron hasta el cuello, atrayendo a Luffy, a muy pocos milímetros, se acercó más y lo besó, el moreno estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que Nami también lo amaba, tímidamente le correspondió el beso. Se separaron, Nami estaba avergonzada.

Nami- Luffy, lo siento, yo… - pero fue interrumpida con un dedo de Luffy en sus labios.

Luffy- jejeje no hay de qué lamentarse, he estado esperando este momento durante mucho tiempo…- volvió a besarla, esta vez más profundo el beso.

--En algún lugar del castillo

Onegin Mon- argh!! Maldita Lunna!!! se me olvidó robar los poderes de Monkey D. Luffy! tengo que volver!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(1)Esfera do Dragon: Bola de dragón en portugués**

**(2)Sopro do Dragon: Golpe de dragón en portugués**

**Hola!!! Vieron que rápido, no? XD espero que les haya gustado… bueno… les dejo una tarea: DEJAR REVIEW!**

**kaizoku ou16****: he aquí el 6º cap! Ya verás las habilidades de Lunna en el próximo cap! Sorry por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo… no me detendré, haré todo el esfuerzo.**

**strife-soul****: bueno, aquí va el 6º! XD, espero que te haya gustado este cap, y esa escena romántica XD**

**Sayoonara!!!!!!!! NO OLVIDEN: POR FAVOR REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ONE PIECE ES PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA**

**ESTA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NO ONEPIECECIANOS (XD)**

**ME PERTENECEN Y SON SOLO PARANOIAS MÍAS**

**ONEGAI REVIEWS!!!**

Luffy y Nami corrían tomados de la mano en un pasillo grande, vacío, oscuro y silencioso. La tripulación estaba en batalla con los Hippie, por otro lado, Lunna, la hermana del futuro rey de los piratas, corría buscando a Onegin Mon quien se encuentra buscando a Luffy para obtener su poder. Y el invencible espadachín Roronoa Zoro, por su pésimo sentido de orientación está actualmente insultando y cortando paredes de pasillos vacíos.

Luffy- Corramos más rápido, te dejaré a salvo y luego iré a derrotar a Onegin Mon!-

- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Sólo ve! – no quería ser un peso pesado para su amado capitán.

- no quiero verte herida, Nami!- le repicó Luffy- que pasaría si Mon te ve y te lleva… ¡que eso no ocurra!

- Luffy…

/Chiiin/ Un hombre pelirosado apareció de la nada delante de ellos, agarró el cuello del moreno y empujó a Nami a una pared, era el mismo Onegin Mon- Ja!! Te encontré, Monkey D Luffy!!

- Luffy!! - grita una asustada Nami.

- ¿tu quien eres?- Mon, furioso se voltea a verla- pe-pero que hermosa eres…

- cough, no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!!!!!- gritó Luffy furioso.

- ah? Te sacaré tu poder, perdedor!!! ¡Y esa hermosa chica será mía! Suma Suma no… Gain Power!!- un destello de luz aparecía en la mano que estrangulaba el cuello de Luffy, el moreno parecía que se iba a morir, como si le hubieran metido una espada venenosa atravesando el corazón.

- Luffy!! Nooooo!- Nami lloraba, iba a correr hacía él pero fue detenida por una barrera invisible, uno de los poderes robados de Onegin Mon- ¡Luffy! ¡¡No te mueras!! ¡¡No dejes que te derroten…!! – sollozaba sin parar.

Luffy la escuchaba, trataba de esforzarse, romper la muñeca del oponente que agarraba su cuello, pero se sentía muy débil.

- …me siento fuerte… -hizo una posición similar a la de luffy cuando se prepara para pelear- Gomu gomu nooo… pistol!!- envió su mano derecha estirando hacia una pared, cerca de Nami, y lo destrozó- wooo, que poder, fácil de destruir paredes con un solo puño…- decía susurrando a sí mismo, emocionado con su nuevo poder, la gomu gomu no mi.

- … Luffy!!... por favor… ¡¡responde!!… LUFFY!!! – atemorizada lo llamaba, lo llamaba, no obtenía respuesta alguna. Onegin Mon se le acercó.

- está muerto, no hay porqué gritarle a un muerto, princesita preciosa – le dice con voz malévola, a Nami le dolió mucho oír esas bruscas palabras, sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza y la dejó inconciente.

El jefe se había marchado con la pelirroja, Luffy estaba despierto, débil, quería matar a Onegin por haber golpeado a Nami, pero no podía, sus manos ni sus dedos se movían ni un poco. Quería gritar, pero tampoco podía… escuchó unos pasos acercarse.

- Luffy!! Que haces ahí como un tonto!!!???- era Lunna, venía corriendo y se detuvo justo donde estaba acostado su hermano- pareces muy blando, Fluffy… - dijo con un tono burlón- descansa aquí un rato, en unos segundos recobrarás tu poder normal, no tendrás la Gomu Gomu no mi hasta que derrote al imbécil Mon…- le dice con cara seria.

Luffy- …

- donde esta Nami? Creí que estaría contigo…-lo miró con preocupación- ah, ya veo… la llevaron…. Descansa y ve a rescatarla, yo solo iré a derrotar a Mon.- y así Lunna se fue corriendo tras el jefe.

Luffy- Hey….- se quedó solo, esperando recobrar su poder, aunque no tendría la gomu gomu no mi, pero aún así tendría que rescatar a su chica aunque le cueste o no.

--- tripulación de Luffy, en batalla ---

- Usopp Noise!!! – saca de la nada una pizarra, la rasca con sus uñas y hace un ruido horroroso que distrajo a unos varios hippie - Takusei Tabasuko Boshi!!! – dispara canicas llenas de tabaco y caen en las bocas de los hippie distraídos – Yosh! Me quedan menos ahora!

- … Beans Left!- dispara Franky a algunos Hippie y los deja inmóviles – jajaja! Quién dijo que nos derrotaría?

- … Ryuu Ryuu no… Brand Pistol!! -Futabatei lanzaba pequeñas bolas de fuego como balas y dejaba en llamas a sus oponentes, algunos lograban mantenerse en pie pero eran derrotados otra vez por las ''balitas'' llameantes.

- Bouche, Collier, Cotelette, Collier flip, Collier shoot, Joue – Sanji hacía ataques diferentes que dejaba lesionados a sus oponentes, los que quedaban concientes fingían estar inconcientes, pues estaban muertos de miedo- no vayan nunca a mi restaurante de mierda!! – maldice el rubio con un tono amenazador

- … Arm point, Brain Point, Guard Point, Jumping Point! – Chopper se defendía y atacaba a los hippie que lanzaban contra él, la mayoría quedaron estupefactos de porqué una criatura tan extraña podía ser muy fuerte.

- Ocho fleur clutch! – Detuvo a unos cuantos oponentes hippies por las manos extras de Robin, pero uno consigue no ser derrotado.

- je! He comido la Gel Gel no mi! Mis huesos no pueden ser rotos, pero veo que ninguno de ustedes tienen una espada para derrotarme! Ganaré en esta batalla, bruja!

?- Me alegra escuchar que tu punto débil son las espadas, y no te perdonaré por haberla llamado de una manera tan irresponsable! – La pared que estaba atrás del Hippie que había comido la gel gel no mi se derrumbó con cuchillazos y apareció volando un sujeto con bandana en la cabeza listo para atacar, el oponente apenas tuvo tiempo para voltear y saber quien diablos era – Santouryuu… Outourou! – el espadachín hizo unos cortes, no vitales, pero dejó inconciente al hippie que lentamente cayó al suelo.

Robin- Estas bien, Zoro? Veo que has estado perdido – sonrió.

Zoro, sonrojándose- fue una pesadilla… ¿como puede haber tantos pasillos vacíos en este maldito castillo?

Robin- fufufu… gracias por salvarme.

Zoro, sonrojándose aun más- por nada…

--- Luffy---

Luffy- Ah! ¡¡Ya me puedo mover!! Agh, mi cuello – se tocó la garganta, y lo sintió raro- ah, si, cierto, ya no soy de goma…- levantándose y dirigiendo la vista por el camino que los demás fueron- Nami! Espérame!! – salió corriendo velozmente.

--- Onegin Mon y Nami---

- muajajaaja, en esta habitación soy más fuerte! Nadie podrá derrotarme! ¡¡Con el poder de Monkey D. Luffy ya podré ser el Rey de Los Piratas!! Oye, little girl, pórtate bien, sé una buena novia…- Decía Mon agarrando la barbilla de la chica que yacía inconciente, estaba por besarla…

- uooooooh! – era Lunna que apareció de repente en la habitación y se llenó de nerviosismo al ver a Mon cerca de besar a la novia de su hermano, pero rápidamente corrió hacía él preparada para dar una patada a la cara.

- aaaah-

- …que… que es esta habitación?- preguntó una desconcertada Lunna mirando por todas partes, la habitacion era muy grande y luminoso por el sol como si no hubiera niebla, la habitación parecía primaveral, pues, la paredes estaban cubiertas de plantas y hermosas flores, en el centro había una fuente de hierro muy grande lleno de agua abundante – que es esto… que es esto, Mon?

- ¿esto? Pues es donde conservo mis poderes, señorita Lunna… más bien está en esa fuente, sólo así puedo observar la primavera….

Lunna estaba enojada- nos has robado la primavera por tu akuma no mi… y tienes en secreto esto… mientras que nosotros estamos allá en la costa esperando la luz del sol o la llegada de las hojas verdes!! Estoy decepcionada, Onegin Mon, que suerte tengo de no comer una akuma no mi, así no puedes robar mis poderes…- se puso en una posición de ataque, un aura fuerte empezaba a emitir alrededor de Lunna.

Mon- jejeje ¡¡una persona como tú no puede derrotarme, nadie puede!!

Lunna- First, Second…- En ese momento estaba Nami despertándose y vio a Lunna, esa expresión de seriedad ya la había visto en Luffy en una pelea- Punch!! – se lanzó y velozmente dio dos golpes al estómago de Mon, pero no parecía afectarlo.

- …ja…jaja…jajajajaja!! no te das cuenta, Lunna?? ¡¡Ya soy invencible!! Seré el rey de los piratas!!!!- gritó malévolamente.

- No lo serás, jamás lo serás, el futuro rey de los piratas será mi hermano, Monkey D Luffy!!- se preparaba otra vez para atacar.

Nami veía cómo Lunna confiaba en su hermano, esta pelea sería difícil, ''Lunna-san… tiene mucha confianza… no creo que pierda, es como Luffy, peleará aunque le cueste o no. ¡Sólo para proteger a sus nakamas…!_''._Quiso moverse, pero le dolió mucho la cabeza al intentar irse rápido y iba a caer pero fue detenida por un tal hombre que llevaba un sombrero de paja en su cabeza- Luffy!!!

- heh, he llegado a tiempo!- levantó a Nami y la llevó en los brazos en camino a la puerta.

Mon se percató de la pareja y con la habilidad de una akuma no mi robada pasó de largo a Lunna quien quedó atónita por la desaparición del oponente, fue hacia el moreno que llevaba a su chica, y sacando una daga que había en su cintura fue directo a clavarlo en el corazón de Luffy, el fin de la vida del futuro rey de los piratas.

- shit! – gritó duramente Luffy al ver cómo Mon se acercaba a él.

Pero…se clavó en otra cosa, y no era Luffy ni Nami, sino Lunna.

- Lunna!!! No puede ser…- gritaron al unísono.

- ugh... no se preocupen… los alcanzaré luego, estaré bien… - decía decidida Lunna, sacó con una mano la daga clavada en el pecho, y rompió la hoja filosa. Mon estaba perplejo.

- Lunna nee-san… bueno…- dijo Luffy, no quería dejarla sola, herida, pero no tuvo otra opción, desapareció tras la puerta junto a Nami.

- ahora sí que estoy muy segura de que mi hermano será el Rey de los piratas, Onegin Mon!!! - se preparaba como siempre, con la herida en su pecho no parecía importarle.

- no puede ser, aún está energética… bueno, lunna-san, supongo que estos momentos son los últimos de tu vida…

- Puede ser, aunque no estoy segura de eso, supongo que es al revés, los últimos momentos de vida son para ti –sonreía de forma malévola- Patada Fast! – le dio una patada rápida pegando con el telón del pie a la mejilla de Mon, pero aún así no le hizo mucho efecto. Aunque se notaba que Lunna lo hizo tan fuerte que un destello apareció y desapareció en las manos de Onegin Mon- je, creo que te hice perder una akuma no mi… uno menos…

Mon- guh, es verdad… pero estas sacando los más débiles… Gomu Gomu No Bazooka! Giant Hand! Tourou Pounch!- le dio un golpe de diferentes akuma no mi muy fuerte a Lunna haciéndola perder mucha sangre desde su herida.

- aaahhhh! – Se tapó la herida para detener el derrame- sabes, Onegin… igual perderás, aunque yo esté muerta o viva, nunca ganarás… First, second…- se preparaba, aún una mano en la herida- Feet! – con la otra mano la apoyó en el suelo y pegó con las puntas de los pies a la cintura del oponente, tampoco hizo mucho efecto pero sí que hizo perder otra akuma no mi.- dos menos!

Mon- ahh! Mierda!! –se dispuso a usar una habilidad de una akuma no mi, pero Lunna, justo a tiempo lo detuvo con una patada entre las piernas, cosa que sí le dolió.

- First… – Lunna se preparaba como siempre, sólo la mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda ocupaba con la herida- …Right Punch! … tres menos! Patada Rat! – le dio una patada a los pies haciéndolo caer- cuatro menos!...

--- Luffy y Nami ---

- Me alegra que estés bien, Luffy!!- Nami lo abrazaba y sollozaba al mismo tiempo.

- heh, me siento bien! Aunque un poco raro…- con su sonrisa típica Luffy sonreía.

- es verdad, ya no eres de goma…

- Dime Nami, por donde están los demás??

- en ese camino… a la izquierda…¡¡es a la izquierda!! ¡No es a la derecha, tonto!

---tripulación de luffy---

Futabatei- que bien, ya terminamos la batalla!

Usopp- si! ¿Quien fue que derrotó a todos estos hippies? Yo, Capitán Usopp!!

Chopper, olvidándose que él también derrotó a algunos- wooooooooooow en serio????

Franky- no digas pelotudeces, señor mentiroso, jajaja!

Usopp- que has dicho???

Zoro- que me importa…

De repente apareció la pareja, Luffy y Nami, saliendo de una puerta. La tripulación se sorprendió de verlos así, y se dieron cuenta de que ya eran novios.

- fufufu… Divirtiendo, Nami? – comentó Robin, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

- cállate Robin, eeh!- bufó sonrojada Nami.

Zoro, acercándose a Luffy- que bueno que estás a salvo - y dando una palmada al hombro de él- uh? Estás raro

- ya no es de goma… Lunna está en batalla uno por uno con Onegin Mon…- dijo preocupada la pelirroja.

Luffy- iré a verla…

Zoro- iré contigo

Sanji- yo también

Futabatei- yo también iré a verla

Nami- ok, mientras tanto, nosotros iremos al barco…

Sanji- okis, mellorineee!!

Luffy- bueno, cuídate… ok?

Robin- no te preocupes Luffy, estaremos bien- con la misma sonrisa de siempre

Así Luffy, Zoro, y Sanji se fueron por la misma puerta en la que salieron Luffy y Nami. Robin, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, y Nami salieron del Castillo Hippie entrando otra vez a la espesa niebla del bosque.

---Lunna y Onegin Mon---

-… First Flight Punch! – Lunna saltó en los aires y pegó una piña en la cara de Mon – 24 menos!! Estás perdido, Onegin… Patada Fast Twister – volvió a los aires y dando una vuelta a su cuerpo con una pierna extendida fue directo a la cabeza del oponente quien queda medio inconciente.

- ugh! No! he perdido la Gomu Gomu no mi… pero no perderé, esta vez si que te mato! – levantándose y agarrando velozmente la pierna de Lunna que aún estaba en los aires- ja, te agarré, Lunna! Twist Point!- su cuerpo empezó a dar vueltas sin parar junto a Lunna- Dead Post!- la lanzó a los aires como una estrella fugaz, se estrelló en una pared y cayó a los suelos.

- Heh ¿quién dijo que perderé?- decía maliciosamente Mon, mirando a la morena que yacía inconciente.

- …Gomu Gomu No…! –Aparecía corriendo un chico moreno idéntico a Lunna- Bazooka! – le dio un golpe fuerte al estómago de Onegin quien queda sin aire.

Zoro- Te dije que no apresuraras, capitán.

Sanji- y bueno, siempre nos adelanta.

- Lunna-chan!!- Futabatei fue corriendo en dirección donde yacía inconciente la chica.

- no te perdonaré por haberme capturado y por lastimar a mi novia y mi hermana – Luffy estaba serio y furioso, se ponía en posición de ataque- Gear… Second… - empezó a bombear sangre desde sus piernas haciendo que su sangre llegue mas rápido a todo su cuerpo, como si hubiese hecho "doping".- Con este ataque te quitaré todos tus poderes con un sólo golpe… Gomu Gomu no… Jet Buretto! – lanzó hacía atrás su bazo derecho y lo trae devuelta a gran velocidad dando un golpe tremendo al oponente. Un destello muy grande apareció en todo el cuerpo de Onegin y desapareció en unos segundos, dejándolo inconciente con una cara de dolor.

Luffy- yosh! Hemos ganado…

- … wow… que ataque era ese, ¿…gear second…?- se sorprendió Sanji

- te has vuelto un invencible, Luffy.- comentó Zoro, impresionado por el ataque brutal.

- jejejeje – se ríe sonriente Luffy

- Lunna! Despierta!! Hemos ganado!! – desesperado, Futabatei le da palmaditas a la cara de la morena, en unos segundos se despierta lentamente- …. Hemos ganado? – contesta melancólicamente Lunna- pero si falta derrotar un Grupo… y es ese que los Mugiwara no pudieron derrotar cuando llegaron… o como tú me dijiste, Futabatei-kun…- se voltea para ver la fuente llena de agua- para quitarles el poder hay que romper esa fuente, que los mantiene invencibles…- y vuelve a desmayar- Lunna!! Lunna-chan!!- trataba de despertarla un desesperado Akane.

Zoro- déjala descansar, ha perdido mucha sangre.

Sanji- como pude olvidar el otro grupo Hippie, debí haber ido con Nami, espero que estén bien…

--mientras tanto…--

- kyaaa, debí haber ido con Luffy!! – gritó llorando Chopper que corría junto a los otros que eran perseguidos por el invencible grupo.

- Hay alguna maldita manera de derrotarlos???- decía entre sollozos Nami.

- y tu que crees?? Corro más rápido que vosotros! – decía Usopp asustado, alejándose de Nami.

- ahh! No nos dejes solos!!! – grita Nami, pero luego vio cómo Usopp tropezaba con una piedra y se fue rodando muy rápido – Usopp!!

Robin- No hay manera de derrotarlos, hay que seguir corriendo…

Franky- Coup de poo! ¡Diablos, este tampoco funciona! – atacaba hasta con ataques más asquerosos pero no hacían efecto alguno.

Nami-…Que hediondo…

Robin, sonriendo- fufu

--- de nuevo con los otros---

Sanji- bueno, marimo, Luffy, esta fuente es muy grande, así que hagamos un ataque grupal...- Luffy y Zoro aciertan y unen junto a Sanji.

Luffy- Gomu Gomu no…

Zoro- Santouryuu…

Sanji- Longe…

Los tres van corriendo hacia la fuente preparados a destruirlo –…Pistol! …Oni Giri! …Shoot!- dan un golpe brusco a la fuente que al principio no pareció afectarle, pero segundos después se derrumbó primero cayendo a un lado en pedazos. La cantidad de agua se derramó, derrumbó una pared que parecía frágil y cayó en las afueras del castillo adentrándose en el seco bosque.

Luffy- Hemos ganaaadooo!!!

--- con Nami y los demás---

Nami- que extraño, de repente escucho el derrumbe de una pared y luego la corriente de un río yendo hacia nosotros…

Franky- ¡me estoy cansando de correr como un cobarde!... Beans Left! - Dispara a unos miembros de ese grupo quienes cayeron derrotados.- uh?? Ya son vencibles? ¡Ja! Beans Left! – siguió disparando y el grupo Hippie desvaneció derrotado.- hell yeah… que es lo que estoy viendo ahora? Ahh! Una corriente de agua cae hacia nosotros!! – y corre más rápido que los demás.

Nami- ¿¿qué?? primero logramos derrotarlos pero luego esto!! Kyaaa, alguien sálvenos!!

- Jumping point! – Chopper agarró a Nami y saltó junto a ella a lo alto de un árbol.

- Once Fleur!- Robin se lanzó y agarró a un árbol.

- Usopp! Deja de rodar tanto, que una corriente nos persigue!- Franky agarra del cuello a Usopp y sigue corriendo más rápido de lo normal.

------ unas horas después.

Estaban en la casa de Lunna. La hermana gemela de Luffy estaba acostada inconciente en una cama, los Mugiwara y Futabatei estaban con ella.

- ya estará bien, está a salvo. Sólo necesita reposo – le decía Chopper a Futabatei que estaba preocupado.

- Yosh! Entonces cuando nos marchamos, Nami?- pregunta Luffy a Nami que estaba a su lado.

- supongo que esta tarde, después de almorzar…- le responde Nami, un poco dudosa.

- ok!- Luffy le da un tierno beso en los labios de Nami, los demás, sonrojados, voltearon a otro lado.

- Franky, no puedo creer que no hayas agarrado un árbol, ya no tengo pólvora y aún estoy mojado! – dice rabiosamente Usopp.

- Pero al menos te salvé, o preferías ir al mar con esa corriente? – le regaña Franky.

Empezaba a abrirle lentamente los ojos de Lunna – eh? que pasó?

- ahh, Lunna-chaan! Hemos ganado!! La primavera ha vuelto! – decía alegremente Futabatei.

- heh, me alegra que estés bien Luna nee-san! – grita Luffy, quien estaba muy feliz de volver a verla sana y salva.

- Luffy nii-san… que seas un buen rey de los piratas! – ríe sonriente Lunna.

- y? vas a ser una marine o no?- le pregunta con un tono dudoso el moreno.

- … no lo voy a ser, y además prefiero estar en esta isla, me gusta – le contesta Lunna melancólicamente- Los marines son unos imbéciles….

--FLASHBACK—

Lunna logra escapar del secuestro, había estado con unos hombres extraños durante seis meses. Era de noche, el cielo estaba brillado por millones de estrellas, no había nubes que pudieran ocultarlas. Se escucharon gritos de niños, Lunna vio que era un par de niños que eran maltratados por unos Marines, los agarraba del pelo, trataba de alejarlos de la madre que otro marine la detenía, la llevaban a un barco.

Y a lo lejos estaba la gente gritando y llorando, algunos intentaban sacar a los niños y salvar a la señora. Lunna no pudo aguantar ver una lastimosa escena, y fue directamente donde los marines estaban.

- oye, compañero, una niña viene hacia ti, lleva a la mujer ya!! – le dice el marine que agarra bruscamente a los niños.

- no dejaré que lastimen, marines!! – gritó furiosamente Lunna, impresionando a los niños derrotó al marine y la mujer quedó libre- ahora tú!! Déjalos en paz! – le grita al otro marine que lentamente, suelta a los niños y sale corriendo, agarrando a su compañero que estaba inconciente, y desaparecieron escapando en el mar.

Lunna estaba alegre de salvar a un pueblo que era bruscamente maltratado por los marines. Así, los pueblerinos la consideran una heroína.

--fin del flashback---

- vaya historia, con razón somos muy queridos en este pueblo- comenta Robin.

- bueno conque soy querido, yo Captain Usopp, les contará la historia en Sky Pea! – dice voluntariamente Usopp.

- Sky Pea?? – pregunta con estrellitas en los ojos de Lunna.

Mientras que Lunna se recuperaba todos hicieron fiesta, bebieron champaña, cerveza, jugo de naranja, comieron carne, frutas, deliciosas recetas del cocinero Sanji, contaban historias y sus aventuras que los hicieron fuertes y honorables piratas, el pueblo y Lunna, al igual que Luffy, se emocionaban, había risas, gritos de alegría, los niños corrían alrededor.

Lunna le dolía ver a su hermano irse de nuevo, pero les deseó suerte, dijo seriamente a Luffy que tenía que convertirse en el rey de los piratas y que tenía que volver algún día a la isla Itochi cuando el deseo esté concedido…

**Fin**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Para los que leyeron esta historia les comento que a este fic lo hice inspirando en la hermana de Luffy… tal vez querían más LuNa y ZoRo, pero les prometo que en mis próximos fic que haga habrá más acciones de pareja.**


End file.
